Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie (2021 BBC Film)
Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie (2021 BBC Film) Plot Cast * Donald Glover as Rudolph * TBD as Zoey the Doefriend * TBD as Santa Claus * TBD as Stormella * TBD as Blitzen Rudolph's Father * TBD as Mitzi Rudolph's Mother * TBD, and TBD as Rutt and Tuke, a european sivatheres of two brothers. They best friend of Rudolph and his friends * Rebel Wilson as Mrs. Claus * TBD as Slyly The Artic Fox * TBD as Lenardo the Polar Bear * TBD as Milo The elf * TBD as Boone * TBD as Doggie * TBD as Arrow's Elf Rider * TBD as Arrow * TBA as Aurora The Sprite * TBD as Glitter The Sprite * TBD as Sparkle The Sprite * TBD as Twinkle The Sprite * TBD as Dasher * TBD as Dancer * TBD as Prancer * TBD as Vixen * TBD as Young Rudolph * TBD as Young Zoey * TBD as Mrs. Prancer * TBD as Zoey's Mother * TBD as Cupid * TBD as Donner * TBD as Comet * TBD as Young Arrow * TBD as Ridley The Pinguin * TBD as School Room Buck * TBA as Elf Crowd one * TBD as Elf Crowd two * TBD as Elf Crowd three * TBD as Elf Refree * TBD as School Room Doe * TBD, and TBD as Cliff and Roc the Male Oryxs Additonal Voices * TBA as Arrow's Mother * TBA as Grizzly Bear * TBA as The Boar and the Ferret (Arrow Minion) * TBA as Indominus Rex * TBD as Zoey's Father * TBA, TBA, TBA, and TBA as Four Blind Young Kaijus of Baby Anguirus, Baby Varan, Baby Baragon, Baby Barugon * TBA as Schoolroom Doe 3 * TBA, and TBD as Rutt and Tuke The Brother Sivatherium * TBA as Clarice, Zoey's Buckfriend/Doefriend & Cliff and Roc's Mate Animals List of Dinosaurs in North Pole * Unnamed Sauropod * Raptor (heard, not seen) * Wartyrannus * Torvosaurus * Unnamed Allosaur (heard, not seen) * Warceratops * Warraptor * Muttaburrasaurus * Gallimimus (mentioned and image on computer screen only) * Triceratops (museum only) * Dryosaurus * Unnamed Hadrosaur (seen only in pictures) List of Other Creatures in North Pole * Short Faced Bear * Wooly Mammoth * Dinocrocuta * Dire Wolves * Ice Age Man * Wooly Rhinoceros * Giant Monitor Lizard * Toxodon * Smilodon Fatalis and Populator * Terror Bird (Titanis) * Columbian Mammoth (museum exhibit only) * Megatherium * Macrauchenia * Doedicurus * Glyptodon (shell only, cameo as museum exhibit) * American Lion (cameo as museum exhibit) * Shasta Ground Sloth (cameo as museum exhibit) * Hometherium (cameo as museum exhibit) * Cave Lion * Aurochs (cameo as museum exhibit) * Giant Scorpions * Megaloceros (cameo as museum exhibit) * Zombie Deers (cameo museum only) * Zombie Wolves (cameo as a museum only) * Zombie Sasquatch (head trophy mount, cameo as museum exhibit only) * Sarcosuchus * Dimetrodon * North Pole Pterosaur (a type of pterosaur) * Giant Dragonfly * Giant Plesiosaurus (a marine reptile) * Tree Hammerhead Lizard with tusks and horns (not pictured) * Pterodactylmoth (a type of pterosaur) (not pictured) * Giant Icthyosaurus (a marine reptile) List of Other Animals in North Pole * Grey Wolves (not pictured) * Grizzly Bear * Beaver * Groundhog * North American Porcupine * Common European Viper Category:Christmas Category:Fantasy films Category:BBC films Category:Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer